1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
The semiconductor device may operate in synchronization with a clock signal. In such a case, if a phase of a clock signal used in an external system for controlling the semiconductor device is not aligned with a phase of a clock signal used in the semiconductor device, operation errors may occur between the system and the semiconductor device operating at a high speed.
Accordingly, in order that the fast semiconductor device normally operates, a clock training operation may be executed to align the phase of the clock signal used in the fast semiconductor device with the phase of the system clock signal used in the external system at an initial operation stage of the fast semiconductor device.